In need for help
by Nero-tenshi
Summary: Len is the new homeroom professor at the D-08 class. Rin is a student in that class too. The professor understands that Rin is hiding a secret from the world, but what is it really? Guh, teenaged girls can really be such a pain. RinxLen FTW! o3o
1. First meeting

**In need for help**: Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Rin and Len (o3o)

**Rated:** T

**Type:** Romance-Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Len is the new homeroom professor at the D-08 class. Rin is a student in that class too. The professor understands that Rin is hiding a secret from the world, but what is it really? Guh, teenaged girls can really be such a pain. RinxLen FTW! o3o

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

_Italics_: for the thoughts

"…": for the conversations

**~{3}~**: for separating or skipping some actions of the characters x3

* * *

**_Chapter 1: First meeting_**

The bell rang. Time for him to begin his new job. Len Kagamine, blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail, clean blue eyes, 21 years old, thin glasses which adored his eyes. It wasn't the first time for him that he would be a homeroom teacher. After all, his specialty was bonding with the other teenagers that he had met before. All these happy memories, which he had cherished in his heart since the first time he lay foot in a class, were gathering in his mind again.

Walking down the corridor to his new class, he couldn't help but being nervous. What if these kids do not like him unlike the others have done up until now? Oh well, he had always his doubts before entering for the first time a new class, but in the end he would always be proved wrong.

The director of the school obviously saw the nervousness which clouded his eyes and offered him a warm smile. He said that he would do just great and that he trusted him. Well, of course he could admit that he was pretty smart, being almost a genius and all… but when it came in socializing, he would always maintain his doubts.

However he smiled back and quickly noticed that they had both stopped in front of a white door. In the inside of the room, behind the door, was a terrible noise caused by all the brilliant little minds in there. He swallowed hard. The director of the school opened the door and both of them stepped inside the classroom.

Upon, seeing the arrival of the two men, the students all sat down to their chairs, immediately forgetting how to speak.

"Hello, students of the D-08 class. I wish you a happy and productive new year. I would like to introduce you your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Kagamine." He announced in his deep voice.

Len just put on one of his well-known heartwarming smiles and waved at them. "Hello, there guys. As your director has already said, I am Mr. Kagamine and this year I will be your new homeroom teacher. I hope we all have a wonderful time together"

The 16 year old kids in the room, charmed by his warm, trusted smile and his calm voice, smiled and chorused "Hello Kagamine-sensei"

The director excused himself, wished to the new professor luck and walked out of the classroom.

"Okay, guys, now I am going to read your names from the name catalog. Please whoever listen to his/her name, raise your hand and say 'here'." He explained. All the class nodded.

He began calling names "Hatsune Miku", "Akita Neru", "Piko (I dunno if he has a last name xD), "Big Al", "SeeU", "Gumi Megapoid" and so many more names till his eyes fell upon a short of familiar name to him. "Rin Kagamine"

He noticed a hand rise. The hand belonged to a petite girl, with blonde, short hair similar to his!, a pair of crystal blue eyes again similar to his!, with a giant white ribbon and clips on her hair, probably supporting her short bangs from falling on her eyes. Ok that was really weird even for him and he had seen a lot of weird things through his life.

She, on the other hand, didn't seem to care at the least. She had a daydreaming look on her face, which meant that she might have not even noticed him yet. But, she couldn't be related to him somehow … right? He knew all of his family members or at least had heard of them. His parents had both died in a car accident and from then on he had to live with his wealthy and nice aunt and uncle, whom he loved as parents now.

Yet, he had to know. One more family member seemed good enough to him. The more the merrier, right? He would just have to ask her to stay after the lessons today. He felt happy with his decision and then proceeded to bond with his students.

**~{3}~**

Time sure had passed by. All the day he got to meet his new colleagues too. Lilly the French professor, Gakupo the gym professor, Luka the English professor, Kaito the drama teacher, and Meiko the secretary of the director. He didn't get to meet any other homeroom professors or at least other teachers, but he was happy that he had made some friends in his first day.

The kids, also, seemed to really like him. They had fun and talked about matters that were preoccupying them or needed a better analysis.

The bell rang, showing that this was the end of his first day. Luckily, he remember about the big ribbon head girl … - _I think it is Rin_ … he remembered.

"Ok class. Dismissed!" He announced.

Everyone had packed their stuff and had already left the class. The only one left behind was Rin. She was packing slowly and then he got the chance he needed, as it seemed that she wasn't in a hurry.

"Rin-san, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her. She slowly raised her head. Light blue orbs looking at him. She offered a sly smile and nodded.

"Sure Kagamine-sensei" She said while approaching his desk, stopping right on her heels, when she was close enough (I mean to the desk xD).

"Well Rin, I would like to ask you about your family, since we both share the same name and we both have the same facial characteristics" He smiled, getting rid of his thin glasses and slightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, where they were placed at.

The smile in her face began to drastically disappear and a frown taking its place.

"No, Kagamine-sensei, … I don't think that we are related …" She hesitated a little.

Len, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice that the young girl in front of him was getting really uncomfortable as the time was going by. "Oh well then, could I please meet your parents?" He smiled a little more, oblivious to what was coming next.

"Sorry, they can't … they … they are on a work trip." She turned around and grabbed her school bag before running to the door. Once, at the door frame, she turned around to catch a little glimpse of her professor and then resumed running.

Len still couldn't proceed what had just happened. He thought he saw … tears!? … In her eyes … Why would she cry for such simple questions? This was weird … way too weird for his liking. He decided he would apologize to her for whatever he did or he said tomorrow. Now he just wanted a nice, long, hot bath to relax him after a day at his new workplace.

**~{3}~**

_Baka, baka, baka Kagamine-sensei._ Rin thought upon opening the door to her small apartment. After, locking the door, she hurried to her room, kneeled in the height of her bed, and rested her head on the covers, beginning to cry and sob.

She didn't like to talk about her parents or her family at general. Her father had abandoned her and her mother, when she was four years old. Her mother could barely make enough money for both of them to survive. Then, it was a cold December, when she learnt that her mother was deadly sick. She was just fourteen back then.

She had to work if she wanted to help her mother, so she got a job as a waitress in a cosplay café. She didn't get a lot of money, but she took as much as she needed for the necessities. Then, after a two months fight with death, her mother gave in. That was it. She was left all alone. She had no friends and as long as she knew her grandparents were all dead and neither of her parents had any siblings.

She was left alone in the world. She was afraid to tell anyone about her family, because she didn't need the pity of anyone and anyways, it would surely lead her to an orphan house. She hated that idea. She wanted her freedom, the only thing left to her. She still had her job as waitress and the money she made were enough to maintain herself. For once in her life she felt proud about something. No one should ever learn about her secret. No one. Which was why she was pushing everyone away from her.

She felt something warm and furry rubbing at her legs. She looked down at the fur ball.

"Hi, Neko-chan" She greeted her cat. The white haired cat with the brown dots and the green eyes answered her with a meow. Rin picked the cat from the floor and raised her to her hug. The little pet gave a light and affectionate lick to Rin's left hand.

"Don't worry Neko-chan. I am sure he didn't know about me. He didn't intend to make me feel sad." She nuzzled her head in her cat's fur.

She thought of what would happen tomorrow that he will see him again… Sure running out of the classroom like a maniac wasn't really usual for normal people to do.

_Quite the drama we are living there, huh, Neko-chan?_

* * *

That was it x3. Neko-chan is an Oc. She is Rin's cat and her best friend. She kind of is a mix of mah best friend Deppy-chan and her neko xD I have actually inspired the name from Deppy's cat, whom I call Neko-Neko-chan … so yeah … ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE CAT +.+

** Nero-chan out ;3 ~**


	2. First friend

**_Chapter 2: First friend_**

Back with another chappie to entertain you, people +.+ Just to make it sure, Rin and Len are not siblings of any kind. They just have the same surname… and same blonde hair… and blue eyes… and like similar things … but besides all that, they are not related somehow xD They just are soul mates ;) So to go on with the story now x3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

* * *

The next day, Rin knew, wouldn't be an easy one. She had totally made an idiot of herself by crying in front of her teacher. For that she blamed of course her melodramatic nature. Maybe, just maybe, if her fate wasn't so cruel, then she could really, finally, become happy and not go around flashing everyone false smiles.

But for now, she had to fight back the feeling of awkwardness and surprise, when she bumped into a certain blonde man. Oh, how she wished that she would just vanish from this cruel world… -yup, she truly was a drama queen.

"Are you alright, Rin-sama?" He asked watching the sixteen year old kid in front of him rubbing its head. She raised her gaze a bit, nodded slyly and then averted her gaze upon the patterns of the cold floor once again.

The silence filled the space between them, as neither of them would say to talk or even look at each other.

"So, umm … Miss Rin … I would like to have a talk with you after today's lesson." At this, the light blue eyed girl stiffened. He quickly cleared his throat and added "I know it's not my business to get involved into your family affairs, but I also have the urge to help when I feel a student of mine is having trouble with anything."

Rin's eyes scanned his face, wide-eyed. She had never thought that someone would be interested in helping her. It was even weirder because it was her sensei and she really did push away all the people that were trying to approach her, making her look snobbish. But, then again… She didn't have friends to talk to and she sure as hell needed someone to support her psychologically.

Her sensei was honest, always smiling and he showed interest upon her. While, the student was thinking all these stuff, Len was feeling even more uncomfortable by each passing second. He hummed lightly just to get her to wake up from her daydream. "But, I-I understand… i-if i-it's hard for you to s-speak about those… stuff."

He scratched his head and gave a nervous smile, turning to walk away, only feeling something tagging his blouse. He looked behind him and found the petite girl grabbing slyly his cloth.

"S-so… y-you d-don't w-want… to… to h-help me?" She questioned, her cheeks becoming slightly red at her gesture. He looked down at her, puzzled. Turning to face her again, he patted her head and gave her one warm smile.

"Of course I would love to help such a cute young lady, such as you" He kneeled a little so that he was almost the same height as her. Her cheeks now had turned into a full tomato-red color. He strongly wondered if she was ill or something, but he guessed that she was fine since she seemed to return to her normal pale-pink color after a while.

**~{3}~**

When the school day had come to an end, Kagamine-sensei had asked from Rin to stay after class so that they could speak more easily. After she narrated her whole life story, he couldn't help, but feel sympathy for the girl in front of him.

It was true, he, too, had lost his parents in a car accident but, at least he had his uncle and his aunt to help him recover the loss, while she didn't have anyone. Now, he felt really thankful and happy that he had such good people by his side when he needed them most.

Rin, all that time, was playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Please, don't say anything to anyone." She finally muttered.

"Why Rin-san? Are you possibly afraid of something? Which reminds me, does anyone else know?" He questioned. She simply nodded in denial.

"I was too afraid that I may be sent away to an orphanage house, since I am under-aged, because it would be illegal to live all by myself." She answered back.

"I see" The professor stated. Rin offered a small smile and gathered her bag to leave the classroom. When she was at the door, she turned to face her sensei again. And as if it was some anime scene (Me: which practically is xD) her sensei turned his face to her, too.

"Thanks a lot for listening to me sensei." She smiled again. A brighter smile. It wasn't forced; it was a smile that showed she trusted him. She walked out of the room and left to the corridor. He remained stunned, his mouth slightly agape from her tiny comment.

After ten seconds had passed, a light bulb popped over his head. He, immediately, ran to the corridor to find the girl with the huge bow.

"Rin-sama" He shouted. She turned to look what had happened.

He approached her, feeling that it was weird yelling for no good reason, which kinda made him look like a lunatic. Meiko had just happened to pass by and broke in light chuckles from the loud, blonde sensei.

"Would you consider coming to my place to have dinner with my aunt, my uncle and me?" He asked politely. Her eyes opened wide. He had just invited her to his house for dinner. Her sensei… That felt weird, but… oh well.

She nodded a little and he flashed another smile. "Nice, see you there at 7 o' clock sharp. We normally dinner at 8, oh and here's my address" He handed her a small piece of paper. Waving good bye, he left and she remained silently looking at the small piece of paper in her hands. She had just made a new friend. Her first friend.

**~{3}~**

Her eyes travelled to the small piece of paper again. If she was right, that was Kagamine-sensei's house and it was HUGE!

She was standing at his doorstep, wearing a yellow long slivered shirt, a blue skirt which reached her knees, white long shocks and a pair of brown shoes. However, never forgetting the white clips and bow on her head. Now, contemplating if she should actually knock the door, she took a small step forward.

The door suddenly opened wide and her sensei came out to greet her. "What are you doing there Rin-sama? Afraid to knock the door? Don't worry it won't eat you… at least I think so" He said darkly, which made Rin sweat drop instantly.

He gave her a tour of the house and man, was it homunculus? Every room was huge and excellently decorated, with old furniture, which gave the residence a classy and aristocratic air. Hell, there was even a small fountain in the living room with living gold fish inside it!

He showed her a place to sit and then, a pair of middle aged man and woman came inside the room.

The man was wearing office clothes, she assumed that either he liked the formalities or he had just gotten there from work. The woman was wearing comfy clothes, which immediately changed one's opinion that the ones living in the house would be stuck up and snobbish. They both wore the brightest smiles she had ever seen in her entire life. That explains from whom her dear sensei had taken after.

"Uncle, aunty, this is one of my students Rin-sama. Rin-sama, these are my uncles." Len-sensei explained.

The middle aged woman grabbed Rin's cheek and squealed in delight "Aren't you the cutest?" The man behind her gave an approval grin and closed his eyes lightly, crossing his arms from behind his back.

"Is she your girlfriend Len-chan?" She questioned tightening her grip on Rin's cheek, resulting to a sore-cheeked Rin.

"N-no aunty, I already e-explained you. S-she is just my student" He stuttered turning pink all over his face. His aunt giggled lightly and then with a pleasant and innocent look asked "When will you decide to finally get married Len-chan, huh? You know how much I want grandchildren."

Len turned even more pink. "A-aunty, n-n-not in f-front o-of R-Rin-sama." Rin had face palmed herself mentally near twenty one times and she was trying hard to hold back her laughter at the nervousness that her sensei had around this specific subject.

The dinner rowed perfectly. Rin being nice and polite, Len gaining weird looks from his aunt and finally his uncle remaining absolutely calm. Len was strongly wondering sometimes how his uncle could pull up such a calm expression near his aunt. I mean come on. The woman sure is nice and all, but she has to be related to the devil himself in some way!

It was past 10 o' clock, when Rin realized that she had to go home. Len was worried about her being so small and alone at the night, so with some pushing from his aunt, he offered to walk her home.

**~{3}~**

Her house was a good distance away from his own, since she lived at the other part of the town. But, he didn't mind their little walk. He had the chance to talk to her and learn more about her. She seemed happy, while they were talking and that, he had to admit, encouraged him a lot.

When, they reached her apartment, she thanked him for everything he had done for her. He smiled feeling himself happy for being able to offer her a somewhat 'normal' family atmosphere for once. She unlocked the door, to her apartment and looked at him over before muttering good bye and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She hurried inside her house and locked the door behind her.

The young man was standing still. Slowly he raised his hand to feel the cheek were she had just kissed him goodnight. He hadn't received a goodnight kiss from when his mother had died, 10 years ago. He smiled gently and began walking back to his own house, in the trembling of the lights outside her door.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand TADA! Lots and lots and lots of fluffiness in this chapter 0.0 … Oh well, you have to admit it was kinda cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee x3 Thanx a lot for reading *bows* Criticism, flames, reviews are greatly appreciated :3 Tell me your opinion about the story :D

Till next time,

**Nero-chan out ;3~**


	3. Rin's the heroine!

**_Chapter 3: Rin's the heroine!_**

New chapter EVERYBODY :D YAYYYYYYYYYYYY \(O.O)/ Man it's damn late o.o Ok better hurry up and write the thing ^-^" So enjoy ;D

* * *

Days, weeks, even months passed and Rin found herself happier by each, single passing day. She had a person that she could trust and tell everything… Len was like the family she never had…

Her smiles started to become even brighter and true than the ones before and she would even pop out of her cell and sometimes chat a little bit with her female classmates.

Yes, confidence was what Rin was missing, but now she felt like had finally found it and it was all because of her dear professor and even dearest friend, Len Kagamine.

School finished. The last bell rang, signaling much needed freedom to both the students and teachers. She stood up from her desk and gathering her stuff inside her bag, she gave the blonde professor a warm smile and hurried out of the class.

**~{3}~**

A distant cry for help woke her up from her thoughts, to her way home. She looked around, but saw no one. Yet, she couldn't ignore that scream… But… what if it was her imagination?

A louder scream 'Help!' was heard and Rin put all of her thoughts aside as she hurried to the place from where the loud screaming was heard.

She entered the local park, a place without many people visiting. It was small and from the quantity of trees that existed there, no one could find one easily.

She kept running always following the, now, muffled voice. Locating the place from where all the noise was coming from, she hide behind a tree trunk, just to take a peek of what was going on.

She noticed there was a circle of three boys and in the middle teal hair made their presence. Immediately, she observed that one of the boys , was in the same class as her, Rei Kagene and obviously the other two boys were Gumo and Akaito from classes E-08 and D-03. The girl in the middle was known as Hatsune Miku.

Miku was the most famous girl in the school, always getting the perfect marks and had the cutest face. She had her own fun club and many students from the school admired her for her good manners and sweet behavior.

Rin stood behind the tall tree, listening carefully to what was going on.

"I will ask you one last time…" The boy known as Rei, said grabbing Miku from the collar of her school uniform. "Will you go out on a date with me?" Cold eyes with no emotion and a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Please leave me alone… Why are you doing this to me?" The girl answered whispering, on the verge of tears. A sharp slap landed on her left cheek and she was sent back struggling, to the ground.

A kick came from Gumo and Miku screamed on the top of her lungs as his foot made contact with her flat stomach. Then another kick and another. Rin was paralyzed. She, sure as hell, wouldn't let any student get attacked and beat up like that.

The problem was that she didn't know what to do. Everything came into a blur, as she realized that no one was around and she had forgotten her cell phone inside her locker, so she couldn't possibly rely on help from anyone else.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all of the courage, she could master, she ran over to where the three boys were gathered and kicked the tall one on the ribs with all her might. Akaito fell down gasping for air, as Rin hurried next to the already beaten up girl.

The blonde teenager let out a relieved sigh, when she realized that the teal eyed girl was still alive and breathing normally. Only a few scratches and purplish bruises, but other than that the other female student was alright.

"Hey, girlie." Gumo snapped at her and Rin lifted her gaze to the green haired boy standing in front of her, while beside him Rei was trying Akaito up, for the simple reason that he seemed to be in terrible pain from the strong kick, he had received some minutes ago.

"You thought, you were gonna get away after hitting Akaito like this?" He asked and a smirk formed to his mouth. He lifted his right leg and gave Rin a strong kick, which she blocked quickly using both her hands.

She made an effort to stand up, but Akaito had grabbed her short hair into his large palm and was keeping her in place, while anger was obvious in his features. She gasped as a hand came in contact with her face and a kick found its way on a sensitive spot at her back. Akaito fisted with his other hand, her left one and twisted in behind her. A breaking noise was heard and tears rolled down from Rin's eyes, as she let out a heart-breaking yell. The last thing she remembered was having the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and then, everything around her became black.

**~{3}~**

Akita Neru was still at school, in order to complete her science project, while being in a calm atmosphere, when she heard her phone rang.

The long, blonde haired girl picked up the yellow colored device from one of the desks beside her and answered to whoever was calling her.

"Neru…" The all too known voice of her best friend Hatsune Miku was heard on the other line.

"I told you already, green-bunny-chan, to text me. You know how much I love to text back." Neru interrupted mockingly, supporting her cell phone on her one shoulder, while writing something on a paper sheet.

"Neru, it's an emergency! I am having trouble. It's Rei-kun again, but this time … it's more serious… Please call Teto-chan and tell her to bring the police or someone!" Miku said in loud whispers, taking small, but steady breaths and suddenly huffing deeply.

"W-where are you?" Neru sensed the danger in her friend's voice.

"In the south park. Please Neru-chan, be quick!" Miku practically yelled/begged through the phone.

**~{3}~**

The following day, Len had, as usual, prepared himself for his work. Today was Wednesday, which meant that he and Rin-sama could have some time together to discuss.

He felt happy, that he had such a good friend as Rin. They would always talk about many things, in general. Rin was a person who would make time pass by quickly, without even noticing and he would already wish for their next conversation.

He entered his classroom and everyone sat down on their seats. He was greeted from all the kids, but he couldn't find anywhere that huge white bow of hers that would fascinate him to no end.

Scanning even more carefully the class, he noticed that besides Rin there were two more kids missing.

"Excuse me class, but why are there three kids missing from today's lesson?" He asked curious to know what happened.

"You mean you don't know, sensei?" A green haired girl asked.

"Know what, Gumi-sama?" Len asked feeling himself losing his calmness by each passing second.

"May I explain, sensei?" Neru stood up from her seat near the end of the room, determination in her eyes.

"Please do."

"You see, sensei, Gumo-san, Akaito-san and Rei-san have been suspended for ten days from school. They beat up Miku-sama and Rin-sama. They were both transferred into a nearby hospital. Miku-sama was let out this morning and is currently relaxing in her house, while Rin-sama is still in the hospital, 'cause of a broken arm and two dislocated bones." Neru finished narrating the whole story and then the room became quiet, each one of the students trying to absorb the information laid out in front of them.

When they did, a loud whispering was heard as everyone seemed to be chit-chatting the latest news (gossip) and expressing their opinion on that.

The young, blonde man was supporting on his desk. Why something like that had to happen right now? Why now that Rin seemed to gain confidence and become friendly with the other people around her? Where was he? Why wasn't he around?

He had made a vow to himself, to help the girl out of the darkness of her current life… So… why couldn't he be there and protect her…?

One thing was, now, clear in his mind. He would go visit Kagamine Rin after his classes and from now on, he would make sure that she would never get hurt again, by any possible way!

* * *

This is it and I am truly sorry that I made Akaito, Gumo and Rei evil, but someone had to be the 'bad-one', plus those are my three least favorite male Vocaloids, soooo… ^-^"

As for Gumi, she knew of course what had happened from the very start, 'cause Gumo is her older brother. X3

And yes… Rei hurt Miku, 'cause she didn't want to go out with him… Yeah… I really shouldn't write ^-^"

Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter :D Review pls? :3

**_Author's Super Special Thank Note (ASSTN- in short): _**I want to thank all my reviewers QwQ Seriously guys, you are all AWESOME x3 You really gimme the power I need, in order to continue with this store :3 For that I thank you :respectful bow: -^v^- :hugzzz:

-Please, if you have any questions or you feel sorry for my poor English (QwQ), feel free to ask/criticize!

-Sorry it took me like … TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE!

** Nero-chan out!~**


	4. Standing by your side

**_Chapter 3: Standing by your side_**

Thank you everyone for sticking with me in the evolution(?) of this story xP I am aware that I take way too much time to update, but school really is a lot of pressure… but anyways, thank you again guys x3 Answers to some of my reviews are in the end of this chappie ;D Now, I shall present ya the DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

* * *

Rin woke up with a terrible headache and feeling all of her body being numb. The effort she made to stand up, concluded in her moaning from pain and collapsing on the hospital bed, yet again.

She was no stupid and so she knew that after getting beaten up like that, she would either end up in Heaven (supposing it really exists) or in a dull hospital room.

"Please lie down Rin-chan. You have to relax and get healed as soon as possible." A melodic voice came from Rin's bedside and so the blonde haired female turned around to find Hatsune Miku sitting next to her bed.

"Hatsune-sama… What are you doing here?" Rin asked a bit surprised.

"Please call me Miku and be quiet Rin, I ran off from my home to check on you." The teal haired girl answered placing a fine finger on her lips in a gesture to get Rin to be quiet about this.

"But, you are injured too…" Rin said, finally noticing the bruises on Miku's face.

"Of course I am, but these are nothing compared to yours, plus I am in a hospital so if anything bad happens to me or I feel pain, I could get help anytime I needed it." Miku answered matter-of-factly, calming Rin down.

Rin blushed in realization that the most famous girl in the whole school cared for her well being. Both girls by now were feeling awkward as silence continued to spread like the plague, until a loud knock on the door woke them up from their state of mind.

"Come in: Rin said slightly. The door slammed open and then Neru and Teto broke inside the room. Miku was at least surprised, while Rin was giving them perplexed stares.

"Get well soon Rin-chaaaan~" They sang in unison and walked over to the bed. Rin was still confused from what was going on in her hospital room.

"We knew you would be here, Miku. You are too kind for your own good. Always worried about the others. You should take more care of yourself." Teto scolded Miku.

"Yeah you see? Rin-chan is okay. We said we were gonna take care of her after school, but then we come and find ya in her room… What were ya thinkin'?" Neru said, while typing something into her mobile phone. Miku puffed slightly and sighed in defeat.

"But I wanted to know if my life-savior was okay!" She said with determination and fake anime-like tears, while she took hold of Rin's hand and kneeled down. Rin thought she would burst out laughing with Miku's act, but instead she gave a hearty smile.

"Anyways Rin-chan, I really do owe you one. You are one of my bestests friends now. You saved me from possibly serious injuries." Miku said straightening herself up and with a huge grin playing on her features.

Neru and Teto smiled at her too, while Rin was on the verge of tears. She had just made three new friends. That was more than just a reason for her to be happy.

Someone knocked on the door again and the moment was interrupted short.

"Come in" Rin managed to say.

The door opened once again, but this time more calmly. Len stepped inside with a worried expression, however he soon relaxed, when he noticed that Rin was wide awake.

Neru, Miku and Teto bowed to their sensei and pronounced his name, while Len just smiled and waved at them, giving himself a small bow, too.

As if guessing what Len wanted, the three girls left the room, while shouting something between the lines of 'Get well, soon!' and 'We will return tomorrow with more gossip'.

Rin smiled, when she heard the door closing and looked at the hand that Miku was holding all the time. Len walked over to her and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"They seem to really care for you" He said with a sad smile.

"Yes"

"Rin-sama, I am sorry…" Len suddenly said, letting his blonde straight bangs cover his eyes. Rin looked over at him confused.

"Why are you sorry, Kagamine-sensei? What for?"

"Because by letting you telling me whatever bothers you and being by your side as a friend, I was trying to make you feel happy. Yet, you are now in a hospital and you certainly must have felt great pain from all those wounds, these boys have caused you." He apologizes, while tightening his fist until his knuckles turned white.

Rin gave him a small smile. "But I am glad" At that Len's face raised up to look at Rin's grinning one.

"I am glad because even though I was hurt by those boys, I made new friends. I am glad because at the same time I felt like someone needed me and I felt important, even though it was for a short while. But most of all, I am glad because I have a friend that wants to protect me from harm's way and is bearing with me in every difficulty I fell upon." Her smile increased and she closed her eyes tiredly.

"You know what Rin? You are my favorite student" Len smiled and raffled Rin's hair and bow with his palm, while Rin was drifting off to sweet unconsciousness again.

**~{3}~**

Rin woke up again. Everything was dark around her. No one was in there either. _It must of be night outside._ She thought to herself, but couldn't help the loneliness she felt inside of her.

_The best way to let your feelings out and get rid of your anxiety and depression is by crying. _Her mother would say. At that time, Rin could admit that she felt a bit sad. She wished more than anything else that her mother could be alive. Why did life have to be so cruel sometimes? Why everything should be unfair like that?

Though now that she has four people caring about her, she felt better. She thought of the warm smiles that the three girls and Len-san would give her and that was enough to brighten her insides.

Looking over at the alarm clock next to her hospital bed, she realized that it was past four in the morning. Maybe, she should get more sleep. She wished that someone would be there, so she could chat about something and forget about the whole incident with the three boys.

Then, her mind snapped. She was supposed to go at her job on Saturday. Was she supposed to call at the Cosplay Café and tell them she wouldn't be able to make it to work because of her broken arm? Maybe her boss would understand. After all, Ann was always really sweet and kind at her.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and tried to dream of something nice…

**~{3}~**

Rin was still lying on her hospital bed, looking at the white roof, wildly wondering if it could be possible to die from boredom or if it would have been better to get burnt alive instead. A knock was heard on the door and before she was able to answer, the door slammed open.

There, was standing in all their glory the friendly girl with the teal hair and eyes and the mysterious blonde haired girl with the golden yellow eyes.

Miku ran off to her side and hopped on her bed, while Neru walked and sat carefully on the chair next to her, writing something in her cell phone.

"Hiyaaaaa, Rin-chan! Are ya feeling any better today?" Miku yelled just to gain a glare from Neru, in order to realize that she was in a hospital.

Rin, on the other hand, had turned green. "I would be Miku-chan, if you… if you weren't sitting on my broken hand…" Rin said, trying not to scream from pain.

"Ohh, gomenasai, Rin-chan." Miku answered, embarrassed and sat in a place on the bed that wouldn't hurt Rin physically. The short-blonde haired girl sighed in relief.

"I brought my delicious cookies for you~" Miku singed "Neru would bring hers too, but she couldn't 'cause she burnt them" She continued with a happy-go-lucky smile.

Neru heard that and so, smashed her mobile on the teal haired girl's head. "Don't listen to her. So Rin, how are ya?"

"I feel better, thanks. I appreciate it very much that you came to visit me" Rin smiled. Neru gave a wave with her hand, telling 'Don't even mention it', while Miku was still feeling dizzy from the yellow mobile's revenge.

The teenaged girls continued to discuss about various topics happily with Miku saying random things, Neru glaring at her and sometimes hitting her with her mobile phone and Rin laughing, enjoying her time with her two girlfriends.

"Imma go get something to eat" Neru said and stood up, leaving the room. As she was walking down the corridor, she noticed her sensei, Len Kagamine was walking at her way.

They stopped in front of each other, pronounced each other's names and gave a little bow. Len continued his way to Rin's room, while Neru was staring at him. _Why would he be so worried about Rin?_

* * *

I am sorry that I haven't updated for so many weeks guys Q.Q I feel terrible … Truly terrible… But really can ya blame me? With so many exams in the way it's always hard to have free time for yourself…

Anyways I promise I will update more often from now on, kay? ^v^ Also, sorry for the possible grammatical errors and stuff like that… I didn't have time to check the thing twice, but you can always review me and tell me if I wrote sth wrong QwQ

**Reviews' replies:**

**ownitlikeboss:** Iknow that chan is used usually for little girls but I have also read thatit is used for boys too either because it might be a little boy in age or because you are really familiar with this boy. Also, Len's aunt always wanted a little daughter… I think that this pretty much explains everything on its own xD

Also, I noticed the thing with the 'expelled' word and you are right ;) I corrected it right away! Thank you for telling me x3

**And also many thanks for you, guys who have reviewed my story up until now +.+ I really love all of you for that 3**

**Nero-chan out~**


	5. Huh?

**_Chapter 5: _**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

* * *

Miku plopped down on Rin's bed, right next to her.

Rin was finally permitted to leave the hospital and since she had told everything to her three new friends about her life, 'cause she trusted them, Miku wouldn't say to stop coming over at her place every afternoon. Sometimes Neru and Teto would join them, but that was rarely since Teto usually had to work on her father's library and Neru was feeling lazy so she texted her lines through the phone.

Right now the short blonde hadn't healed completely, so she got allowance from school to stay at home until she would be completely healthy again. Miku would bring her her studies anyway, so she could keep on with the rest of the class. Problem solved.

One thing was bothering her though. She hadn't got to see her favorite sensei at all, since she left the hospital. She already missed his velvet voice that would make her insides melt, the way his flawless hair would shine when the light hit them, his lagoon blue eyes, his warmth that melted her h…

"…and then Neru kicked him at the balls! Rin? Are you listening to me?" Miku asked and turned her head to catch a glimpse of her ear-rabbit-bow-wearing friend. Rin nodded but her eyes seemed distant.

Miku decided to shake it off. She was certain that if something wrong was going on with her friend she would tell her, so she continued into the next topic.

"Can you keep a secret, Rin?" That seemed to catch Rin's attention since her eyes widened a bit and her small head slowly nodded.

"Good! Imma tell ya, who's the one Neru-chan likes!" Miku shouted in a hysterical, jumping on the bed again and again, while Rin sweat-dropped.

"Ehh, Miku isn't that topic supposed to be a secret?" Rin waved at her to lie down next to her for once more and keep quiet.

"Oh oh, right! I forgot" Miku gave a toothy-grin. She leaned closer to Rin's ear and looked right and then left in a swift motion, as if to see if anyone else was around, but that was Rin's house after all… Who else would be there besides the two young girls and Rin's fluffy cat?

"Neru likes Len-sensei" Miku whispered.

At that time Rin felt a lot of emotions rushing throughout her. At first her mind went blank and then came the storm of emotions. Betrayal, jealousy, anger, sadness, melancholy, depression… She didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react… Heck, she didn't even know why she was feeling all these stuff. She should be happy because there was something going on between two people that was considered as family by her, yet… Why did her heart ache so much? Why did her eyes burnt to the core? Why all of a sudden the urge to scream?

She finally achieved to mumble an incoherent "Huh?" Almost like a breath, her bangs falling on her eyes.

Miku didn't realize Rin's condition and kept on talking. "Oh well, you know how Neru works. She will be just the silent type of fangirl. I mean she practically is that way with every guy she likes, but still one time that really nice guy she liked asked her out and she rejected him… I mean, she really works in mysterious ways…" Miku sighed "Women…"

As much as Rin was depressed, she had to give it to Miku. The girl always made her wanting to sweat-drop or something.

Though, if all, the teal haired girl said, were right, then she didn't have to get all worry about Len-sensei and Neru-chan. She sighed in relief… But then again, why did she felt relieved? Relieved for what?

Miku turned and let out a little squeak, when she saw Rin had hugged her knees to her chest and a depression aura was floating all around her. The teal bunny gave a small sigh and a sly smile and continued…

"Also, Neru-chan said that Len-sensei likes you a lot…" At this Rin looked at Miku wide eyed, her mouth hanging agape. Then she realized she was mesmerized a bit too much by her friend's words, so she closed her mouth before she began drooling all over Miku and a red color found its way to both her cheeks and nose.

"H-How does Ne-Neru-chan know th-that?" Stuttering, she asked the question buzzing on her head.

"Well, for one he always visited you at the hospital, two he is always asking us about you, every day and three he gets sad when he doesn't see your bow in the class." Miku counted with her fingers absentmindly.

"Heh? What was that, about the bow part?" Rin asked curious still blushing.

"Well, we did a little test on him. I wore one bow similar to yours and his face brightened up a little, but then he realized it was just me…" Miku made a drama pause.

"…And then put me on detention frustrated and everything." Now, it was Miku's turn to get depressed. Rin waved her hands, while smiling nervously and sweat-dropping once again.

"So, because of the three reasons above, we think he likes you!" Miku finished, forgetting all about her depressed state and smiling brightly at Rin.

Rin's face fell. "But what if he just considers me as family or as a little sister?" She almost whispered. Why negative questions were always finding a way to invade her head?

Miku turned her gaze to the ceiling, while whispering with a melancholical smile a sentence: "That might be true"

Rin was shocked to see Miku a bit sad for once, but she shrugged it away… Maybe it was just her imagination…

"Well then, I have to go. My mum is probably waiting for me with a knife on the one hand" The pig-tails girl stood up from the bed and turned once more to look at Rin, giving her a sly smile.

"I will see you tomorrow again!" She shouted; now fully back to her old self.

Rin just nodded a bit with her head and gave her friend a not-so-heart-whelming-smile. When she heard the door close with a sound, she plopped onto her yellow bed. Grabbing a pillow from next to her, she pressed it to her face.

Neko-chan, then, entered the room and climbed at the empty space of her owner's bed, aristocratically as always. Rin stretched one hand a bit and stroked her head in slow motions, while the green-eyed cat was relaxing.

_Why am I feeling that way, Neko-chan?_ Her mind asked. Next to her, the fluffy creature meowed and purred.

**~{3}~**

At the same time, at the other part of the town, Len was trying really hard on concentrating, in order to prepare the tomorrow's lesson, but wasn't able to. And he didn't even know why?! Ok… he maybe knew why… Maybe it was because he hadn't seen or spoken to Rin for such a long time.

He had to admit at least to himself that he missed her terribly and was worried about her. Since they began talking, Len had developed some feelings for the fate-struck girl. He was thinking of Rin like the sister he never had…

Lately, that was affecting his job, too. And on top of that his aunt was pressuring him all the time to bring her at home again for another dinner!

_She really has taken a liking in her, hasn't she?_ He thought to himself.

Furious that he could no longer focus on his work, he stood up to take a shower. Maybe a cold one would make him some good. Maybe it could wake him up from his slumber like state.

He ran off to the bathroom, took off his clothes, got clean scratching with a dump sponge all around himself (he really was in a slumber like mode =w=) and then got into the bathtub with the semi-cold, semi-hot water. As far as he knew, his aunt would always prepare a nice bath for him every night. He closed his eyes to relax, but his mind was still focused on the petite girl, he looked alike with. Len sighed.

**~{3}~**

After fifteen minutes passed, he got out of the bathtub, changed to his pajamas and left the bathroom, hoping all the while that his aunt would have saved something for him in the kitchen, 'cause he had skipped lunch and dinner and he was now starving.

When, the blonde man reached the kitchen, he observed his aunt was sitting on one of the chairs at the dinner table and was drinking her jasmine flavored tea, like always. Len took a few more steps and then his aunt's voice was heard.

"It's in the fridge, second shelf." She instructed and Len nodded in thanks, understanding what she ment. He opened the fridge, then took out a plate that had something that seemed like curry noodles on it, closed the fridge door and proceeded to sit right next to his aunt.

They stayed in silence. Him munching on his noodles, her shipping her tea making a steady noise every time. After a few more minutes passed, the middle-aged woman decided to speak.

"So, how is Rin-chan doing?" Oh, great that topic again! Now what was he supposed to tell her? '_She just got out of the hospital, because three kids beat her nearly to death and now she is in her home because she hasn't healed properly, yet." _Was that what he was going to say?

Deciding he wouldn't like neither lying to his aunt, nor giving her a heart attack, he stayed silent.

"Why don't you call her over sometime? Like… tomorrow?" The kind woman suggested.

"Auntie, I don't think she…" And then it hit him! The perfect excuse to talk and see her again "I will do that" Len said and hurried to finish his food, then left the kitchen running upstairs.

"You do that Len-chan!" His aunt was heard yelling from the kitchen, encouraging him all the way.

**~{3}~**

Len rushed to his room, taking the phone with him at the process. He closed the door in a loud _thump_ and proceeded to dial her number.

He waited a bit, unnerved at the usual sound the yet unanswered phone was making. Why was she so late in picking it up? She never was that late in picking a phone up! Maybe something bad had happened to her…! Maybe…

"Hello?" He heard a sleepy and muffled voice at the other side of the phone line. Forgetting all of his worries, he took a breath to begin speaking, but then stopped… Why was she sounding so sleepy?

He spared a glance to the alarm-clock next to his bed. It was 2:00 in the morning! She probably was sleeping!... Like every person in his right mind would…

"Um… I am sorry for calling that late, Rin-sama" He apologized already feeling guilty.

"Oh Len-sensei…!" Rin's face had lit up the instant she heard his honey like voice.

"I was… um… wondering if you by any chance… would like to come over to my house tomorrow to have dinner?" He blurted out. He felt like he was asking a girl out, he wasn't experienced at that part of a relationship enough, and so he blushed… And he blushed really hard…

"Um… um… sure…" She sounded hesitant but happy altogether.

"Nice… then… goodnight…" He said but before he could hang up on her, he heard her mumble something.

"Ehh, wait Len-sensei… How will I come to… to your house in my… condition?" She asked slightly louder.

Oh, damn. Of course she wouldn't be able to come on her own! She had some health issues right now! Duuuh!

The blonde professor mentally slapped himself. "I will be delighted to come pick you up… Let's say at 6?" Ok, now that really felt like a date.

"Al-Alright… I will wait… Goodnight Len-sensei…"

"Goodnight, Rin-sama…" And then they both hang up.

Len got under the covers of his bed and lying flat on his stomach, he closed the dim light next to his bed.

Soon his eyelids closed tightly, and a peaceful expression rested on his face.

He would see her tomorrow.

That night he slept with a smile on his face…

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand taaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa! \(OoO)/ Tell me your opinion guys! Basically I want to know if you like my type of humor, because there are lots of part with it in the story and if it gets tired or boring I will try to cut it out =w=" And flames plus critiques either negative or positive about anything are very much appreciated.

**In other news:** I am acting like a jerk and I know it. And I am truly, deeply sorry! I couldn't update sooner than that and I am indeed ashamed of myself… But now exams are over and I won't have any tests until the mid-spring :3 To repay you I will try to write two more chappies in the next following week thought I am not exactly sure if I will be able to achieve in because of my tight program… but well… I WILL TRY MY BEST !

Ohh and I bet that some of you, when I said that Len had developed some feelings for Rin, you thought I was talking in a romantic way, huh? Come on admit it, you so did xP ! That's all, see ya again :D

** Nero-chan out!~**


	6. The date?

**_Chapter 6: The date…?_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

* * *

Oh damn, he was late! Len spared a last glance to his watch, while hurrying to button up his shirt and ran to the chair placed next to his wardrobe to grab his grin vest, and then again he ran down the stairs almost falling twice.

He had to pick up Rin, why did he forget about this? Just then, when he descended the stairs, he saw his uncle and his aunt walking to the door, both officially dressed. He paused for a minute before he could realize what was going on.

"Hey, uncle, aunt where are you going?" He practically yelled. The middle-aged couple turned its attention to the youngster standing in front of the stairs.

"Oh, Len-chan I thought you had already left to take Rin." His aunt said a bit surprised.

Well obviously he hadn't left, he thought angrily to himself. "I thought this was gonna be a family dinner" He proclaimed.

The dark eyed woman laughed nervously. "Well, it seems that your uncle forgot to tell me that some old friends called us over to their house for dinner." She continued.

"No, that didn't happen. You said I should call them, because you had missed them and… Ouch!" The man yelled, when the lady in black heels next to him, stepped onto his foot and gave another awkward smile to her dear nephew.

Len gritted his teeth. He could understand this whole thing was a lie. His aunt seemed to find a way in getting him alone with his student. Then, he thought about it again. Him… alone… with… Rin… His mind thought those words again and again like it was the hardest thing in the world to understand. Then it hit him! HE WAS GOING TO BE ALONE WITH RIN! That for some reason caused him great panic. He began to sweat in places that he didn't even know he could sweat at. His stomach begun to ache like millions of bugs were flying into it.

The only thing he managed to hear was some quick instructions and tips from his aunt:

-The food is in the fridge.

-I gave the staff the day off.

-Remember to be a gentleman.

-You are late to pick up Rin.

The last point in the list seemed to set up some weird mechanism in him for he ran outside and before he knew it he was driving his car all the way to Rin's house. The last words, he heard, were from his aunt encouraging him.

"Good luck Len-chan! Make sure you'll get laid tonight!"

**~{3}~**

The drive to Rin's apartment was pretty intense. He almost crushed to two other vehicles and one old lady! Good thing the lady grabbed her skirt and ran to the other side of the street in lightning speed…

But what was he gonna do with Rin? They would be all alone into his house for God's sake! It wasn't as if Len hadn't been alone with a girl before, but for starters he had never been with a girl alone into HIS house and second Rin was his student and there were certain lines that he shouldn't cross… Thinking about this again… Why did he felt that way? Why was he so tense about being alone with Rin? She was only a little girl according to him. Like a little sister… His student…

The car came into a stop in front of Rin's building and he sighed inwardly. _Well, there goes nothing…_

He got out of his car and talking quick steps he pressed Rin's bell. And waited. And waited. And waited, yet again. He checked his clock. 20 seconds had passed and yet it seemed to him like eternity. Then, the door opened and Len took a step backwards so that Rin wouldn't collide with him.

The blonde girl came out of the door. She was wearing a lavender dress, which reached her knees, short white shocks with black ballerinas and a thin, yellow jacket. Her one hand was placed in a neat white bandage which reached up above her neck and hooked behind it. Her hair were made into her traditional style, which consisted of a huge white bow and some hair pins that hold her blonde bangs from falling straight to her face, and were a tad longer than what he remembered.

Len was left speechless. Rin was… cute. A smile adoring her face, with no make-up on. Her eyes glistering because of the way the dim light of the sun was mirroring into them and made them sparkle.

Rin took her time to observe what her professor was wearing. A brown jacket with a green vest and white blouse underneath, jeans and brown shoes. His long hair, where up in his usual ponytail. She gaped at how younger he looked without his thick black glasses and offered a small and quiet giggle.

The male's mouth was left agape and his eyes were slightly wide open in the view of his female companion, but soon shaking it off he remembered that they had to go to his place to eat dinner. So offering Rin a full-teeth smile, he offered his hand for her to take.

"Come on let's go inside the car before we freeze to death" He proposed and Rin agreed with a nod. After hesitating a bit and thinking about it twice, the young female took the male's hand with a small tomato blush color on her cheeks.

**~{3}~**

The drive to Len's house was comforting. The professor took the chance to ask Rin about her health, how Miku and the rest of her friends treated her, if she would get back to school soon and such stuff. Rin always answered him with a smile and gentle waves off her hands.

The small talk kept going on and the laugher was frequent enough to ease the negative atmosphere, inside Len's mind, from before.

Finally, they reached Len's place and like a gentleman would do, the boy ran to her side to open the door for her, so she could step out of the car. Her face seemed to fluster again with a small frown in her features. What was this feeling again? Why did she have that feeling, when her sensei was doing something nice for her?

Letting go of her previews thoughts, she noticed that they had already entered her teacher's house. And boy, she was mesmerized by it all over again. She gapped at it as she kept observing every little thing. Every little detail.

Len noticed the way, his student was looking and he almost laughed. She was like a little child, small and innocent. He walked a bit closer from behind her and looked at the ceiling with the painted pictures on it.

"I had the same reaction every time I was entering this house, when I was a kid" He smiled.

Rin turned her head to look at the person talking next to her and gave him a sly smile. The blonde man turned to face her, too, strangely enough that was the most dangerous move he had ever made, for it seemed like their gazes had connected in an unexpected way and he couldn't help, but observe the identical pools of light blue with patterns of green in front of him.

It was Rin that broke the eye-contact first, hiding her face away from his eyes, trying to mumble something that seemed like an apology, but failing miserably. The blonde man suppressed the urge to giggle like a teenaged girl and instead gave a light cough.

He guided her through the vast living room straight into the dining room and she looked at him puzzled as if she was in a deep conversation with herself and she waited from him to her the correct answers. Len pulled out one chair from in front of the huge table, which was located in the middle of the dining room, and the petite girl sat on it. He heard her take a small breath and then speak.

"We are alone" It was more like a statement from her part rather than a question, which was what it was intended to be in the beginning. He nodded and proceeded to explain the reason to her.

"You see my aunt and uncle had some business to do…" He swallowed hard "… I hope you-you don't mind" His gaze stuck on the dining table, which he noticed hadn't any food on it. He should really go bring them something to eat.

"I-it's o-ok… I guess" Head slightly hanging between her shoulders, a few strands undone here and there, her gaze was locked on the floor and her hands were slightly crossed resting on her thighs. Why all of that shyness now? She didn't use to feel like that in front of her sensei… Why start now?

He nodded a bit as if she was looking at him and then took a leave for the kitchen.

"I am going to bring us something to eat" He said and then passed the door which was leading to his one destination.

**~{3}~**

Grabbing two large plates of seafood from the fridge and some spoons and forks from somewhere in the cupboards, he was ready to leave the room…

Then, the lights went off…

* * *

This is it everybody! I hope my handcliffer is good, cause then I wouldn't know what I should do… I mean handcliffers are really important for writers and stuff… Oh well, you get my point! This chappie was a bit too long so I decided I will leave it in this point and then I will upload another one in some other day (maybe on Monday?) just as I have promised.

Once again I would like to know your opinion, guys, about my little story! I feel like this story is moving somewhat fast and I dunno if this is a good or a bad thing :/ But anyways, review and tell me what do you think it's gonna happen next! Remember, now the power is out ;) This is really promising! xD

**_A million… no… a gazillion thanks to my lovely reviewers! And a big kiss for every one of you! (or a cookie… what would you prefer? A kiss from me or a BIG cookie? xD)_**

**_This is supposed to be a late Valentine's Day chapter, so HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! (I guess…)_**

**_Also I would like to thank 12domba for his/her review:_**

Thank you very much for correcting me! I thought that if Len called Rin, Rin-sama, he would give her greater respect but I guess I kinda overdid it, didn't I? ^^" Oh, well… thanx again and I will make sure I will not repeat such a thing in my next chapters ;D

Also, could somebody pls explain to me the difference between the views and the visits? I don't seem to understand it ^^'

** Nero-chan out!~**


	7. Unwelcomed visitor

**_Chapter 7: Unwelcomed visitor_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vocaloids, then Rin and Len would be for sure a couple x'3 *sniff*

* * *

Len was searching desperately for some candles, a torch… really anything would do for him. When, the power ran out, he advised Rin not to move from her place so that she wouldn't fall onto anything and feeling carefully the furniture around him; he made his way through the vast rooms, the food long ago forgotten.

Just when he had found some candles and some matches, he heard noise coming from the dining room and then an all too known high pitched scream. Her scream… He quickly lit up one of the candles and ran to the specific room he had left his companion in, only not to find her anywhere.

He walked closer to the huge table, where Rin was once sitting and begun calling out her name, still holding the candle in order to light up the places he was searching. Then, he felt something tagging on his pants. Looking down, he noticed two big blue eyes staring at him with horror.

"Did you hear that?" She mumbled silently, like she didn't want to disturb someone or… something…

He blinked at her and then lowered to her level, while giggling.

Rin was retreated under the table and Len followed her lead careful not to burn the table down while doing so.

He noticed the female shaking. His eyes softened. "What's wrong Rin-san?" He whispered patting her slightly on the head. The girl puffed her cheeks, 'cause he was treating her like a little girl. She was a big woman. She could manage herself.

And then a loud thunder was heard. Len only then came to realize that it was raining outside. _Probably the reason why the lights went out._ He thought to himself and only then noticed that something was hugging him.

Rin was shaking from fear, sweating and clinging from his vest for dear life.

"Th-there w-was a noise be-before… Not t-thunder… Something… else" She whispered again.

Len thought about it. He too had heard something before which didn't seem like a thunder bolt. "It must be because of the heavy rain" He said as calm as he could be. "Please do not fear Rin-san" He mumbled.

The petite 'woman' raised her head from his chest, where she had buried herself before and looked him in the eyes as if waiting to see if that was true or not. He reassured her with a nod and a gentle look. Only then, Rin realized the position they were in.

She quickly let go of him and turned her back to him, mumbling something incoherent. He watched her with surprise and almost began giggling again, when he heard the noises of complaint coming from her stomach. Rin was ready to die now. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even describe it…

Len patted her on the head again. "I will go bring us some food" He then, made a move to leave, but turned again to face her.

"I will be back in just a minute Rin-san. Please take a seat and wait for me." From the corner of his eye he watched as the back of Rin's head slowly nodded and with a smile he left to bring the food from the kitchen.

**~{3}~**

When Len returned from his mission, he found Rin sitting on a chair looking at the ground, hands on her lap. Her eyes raised to look at him, while he was entering the room. Eyes with a hint of happiness and relief.

He proceeded to place the food in front of them, as well as two lit candles between the plates. He, then, took a seat opposite from her and smiled.

"Itadakimasu" The word was said in one voice and the sound of forks took over the silent atmosphere.

The food was extremely good, Len could give that to his aunt. He mildly wondered if Rin was enjoying it as much as himself.

Taking a peek from his plate, he watched Rin penetrating some seafood with her fork. Still something was bothering her as she seemed as stiff as ever.

"Do any ghosts live here?" Her question was sudden and Len almost choked in his food.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Her blonde sensei asked wiping his mouth with a towel.

Rin locked her gaze on the floor again, not saying anything. Len sighed from the other side of the table. Rin wasn't gonna speak furthermore so he might as well tell her.

"My aunt used to tell me scary stories about this house. It is over one hundred years old so I can see the reason where such stories for this house being haunted came from." He replied calmly, eyes closed, taking another bite from his food. Rin's full attention was on him right now.

"But ghosts don't exist, Rin-san… You know that. Anyway, I don't believe in such stories anymore. They were mostly tales so that aunt could get me to sleep early." He recalled. "She was narrating something about an owner who had died in here. Suicide." He was looking at the ceiling as if he was reliving his childhood moments.

Rin, in the other hand, had sinked in her chair. She believed in ghosts. As illogical as it would sound. She wanted to believe in ghosts mostly because she wanted her mother to still be with her here on earth. Heaven wasn't good enough for her. Why watch her from above, when she could be right next to her?

Her train of thought stopped as her sensei stood up from his spot, in order to pick up the dishes.

"I will go make us some chocolate. Then we can go sit in front of the fireplace until the rain stops." He smiled, while explaining. He turned around, when Rin grabbed his hand.

"I will help too" She said determined. He gave a low laugh and allowed her to follow him all the way to the kitchen, holding one candle each.

**~{3}~**

After some, not so serious mishaps, in the kitchen, like almost spilling all of the hot choco in the sink, the two blondes were happily sitting in front of a huge fireplace, chatting with each other and generally enjoying each other's companion.

Then, a sound and the clinging of chains was enough to distract them. That was the same sound from before. Rin pulled her knees in front of her chest and Len was ready to move in front of her in a protectively way.

Then, footsteps. Coming closer. Len observed a small light coming their way. Some more step and the unknown thing was gonna open the door that was the only thing keeping them from seeing what the other thin was.

Rin wanted so bad to scream, yet it seemed like something was blocking her voice and wouldn't let anything come out. Len finally stood up and grabbing the first thing he found in front of him, he got ready for the upcoming attack. Blood pounding in his ears, the sentiment of wanting to protect Rin overcoming him.

Just then the light began to light the place and then it got dark again. That happened for some more times and then the whole house was bathed again in holy light.

The creature from behind the door screamed in pain. Len forgot everything about the house being lit up again and ran to the door. Opening it, he found nothing. _Nothing?_

Rin! What was Rin doing? Entering the room again, he found Rin speechless. The only thing she did was slowly move from the ground. Standing up, she ran up to him and fell into his arms. Burying her face into his comforting hug, she let her tears out, free to fall.

Len let out the staff he was holding fall on the floor next to him. Circling his hands around Rin, he fell on his knees with Rin still holding onto him.

Small hiccups where escaping her now and then. Her sensei rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

"It's ok Rin. It's over now."

* * *

**That's all and as I promised this was an… eventful date… Yeah. Sorry for not uploading sooner… Right now I am with my best friend who is doing stupidities 'cause she needs sleep… seriously… =.=" Go to sleep Deppy.**

**Excuse me for my lack in grammar but I am in her house right now and I observe her doing… I don't even know what she does… And sorry for the chapter being so small and all…**

**Again thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter and please continue to leave these encouraging little treasures J Also… I HAVE REACHED THE 1.000 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL VERY VERY MUUUUUUUUUUUCH!**

**Nero-chan out!~**


End file.
